360 Days Left!
by MM.A-D
Summary: Its a story about a group of humans trying to survive the zombie apocalypse(like in the Walking Dead),and the idea of Austin shitting his pants comes from my friend A-D,btw this story has nothing to do with TWD,well except from the zombies(walkers)!so...READ OUR STORY
1. The start of the End

360 days left

Day 0.

Ryans POV_Prijedor_22:00 h

It was a normal day.I was at home and it was very sudendly we heard somebody knocking on the door,everybody was scared exect me who was asleept .They woke me up,and said"that somebody is at the door".when we opened the door there were two strange of em had a gun,and pleaded to let them we sudendly heard some screaming and saw some people eating each didnt know if we should let the two women in,as sudendly a third person appeared full of blood and without an arm.I walked over to him and asked him"are you ok,should we call the ambulance?"as he sudendly grabed me and tryed to bit before it could bit me the women from before shot it in the women grabed me on the arm and draged me into my house with my family,and locked the push the bookshelf to the door and told us to get up.

They tould us that they are sisters,and try to help asked them whats going on,why did people started to eat each other.

They said us to stay calm and to turn all light off,because these things are attracted to the light and then were gonna tell you whats going did as they told us that the apocalypse asked them what they mean with the"apocalypse".They said if you want to know that turn the Tv on.

We did as they said,and we were were talking on the News about a deadly virus,that spread all around the world.

The virus cause that the dead come back after a News told us to stay in our houses and to baricade all windows and couldnt go out because of these thing and locked us in the first be safer we locked the two women into a room and took her that we went to sleep,but we couldnt get much of it because we heard a shot!We looked throught the window and saw those things coming to our quickly looked how the womens are doing and were of em had a shoot wound on the we all screamed like little bitches and my older sister Lejla asked her"What have you done?!"the women looked at us with tears in her eyes and blood all over her face and said"I-I-I h-ha-had n-no c-choice s-she was out-out of her m-mind"as she said that she fainted and felt to the ground.

More and more of these"things"came to my house,everybody was scared and thought that it was the end.I suggested to get on the looked at me for a moment and then nod.

They got the stairs and climbed up,while I helped the fainted women to get to the rooftop.I know that it sounds weird,but I really love the gun of her.

Day 0.1 Rofl lol :D

Austins POV_Tuzla(school)_12:24 h

It was a boring day at school,and everything was like always.

I had like everyday school masacre fantasies and listen to my biology teacher thats what we started calling him,just kidding i was listening to him but had really those fantasies was talking about the human brain,and it was so gross to me that i needed a break for it.I asked him politly if"i could go to the toilet to shit a big crap".He gave me the hall key while everybody was laughing about what i just I was walking to the toilet I heard a scream downstairs.I frozen into the place and shit my self from fear,like"to go".I said fuck the shit(in my pants).I was running to my locker to change my"you know what"as I heard another screaming.I speded up and change my pants and underpants.I closed my locker and saw in the hall my friend Adam full of blood.I looked at him shocked and asked him "what happened,are you ok?".When he didnt answered me I got scared,then he started walking slowly to me.I dont know why but my stomach felling told me to run.I runned to the classroom but there was no one more,just a lot of blood and few body parts(like legs,arms or nigga shit).I instanty runned out of the building grabbed my bike and got the shit out of here!While I was driving through Tuzla and Lukavac.I saw so much dead people and a lot of shit out of my pants,AGAIN!Every time I took a shit I drived faster and faster,and I almost had an 20 minutes I came to my house in Prokosovići,full of shit.I entered my house and found nobody at home,It was like home alone but with zombies(that is copyright).I cryed for a few minutes because I thought that my family was dead.I sudendly heard a weird noise from behind,as i looked behind I saw on of these"things".I quickly runned to the kitchen and grabed the next item to my God that it was a to the show The Walking Dead I know how to kill zombies(well I at least hope that it is a zombie).I jumped on it and stabbed it in the head with the didnt moved more after I stabbed it,so it looks like that it is a zombie (one luck).After that I went to the bathroom and washed my face and I walked to my room and locked the door(I wont do the same mistake again).I walked over to my bed and grabbed the ZASK(Zombie Apocalypse Survive Kit).There was everything I needed,well except for diapers,toiletpaper and I had a rifle under the floor of my room,and a shotgun and a firefighteraxe in the fridge(I know,I know Im weird :P).After that I walked over to my cousins house to see if she is still there and alive(or if there is still a rifle).I entered the house and found the rifle right next to the door,wow sometimes Iam very lucky.I wanted to leave her house because I got everything I wanted as I sudendly heard some noise from the second floor.I grabed the axe and walked slowly up.I entered my cousins room and heard something out from the closet.I slowly opened the door,and when I opened the closet I was shoked!**(stay tuned for our new fanfiction story,to be continued)**

**MM:so that was the first page of our story**

**A-D: Will Austin Stop shitting in his pants?and what will be behind that damn closet?**

**MM:that and much more you will see in the next pages!and now comes the Extras!**

**Starring**

**Ryan ...A-Dizzle**

**Austin...MasterM**

**Produced by:**

** Chuck Norris **

**Jackie Chan**

**Adolf Hitler**

**Bruce Lee**

**Barack Obama**

**Homeless Mexican **

**Slumdog Millionare**

**Darth Vader **

**A-Dizzle**

**MasterM...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Chuck Norris**

**The Nazis**

**The Walking dead**

**TeeHee production**

**Babyface production**


	2. Day 1-Day 4

**Day 1.**

**Ryans POV**

Well after Austin shitted his pants several times its time to switch to say its year...wtf i know,maybe 2020 ?, Yeah its 2020 and after my Town was attacked by those infected undead, me and my family met some weird survivors on a even much weirder way,we were hiding on the rooftoop for the morning I and the women whos name is Jasica climbed on the roof and jumped on the roof of our neighbour to get help while under us were numberless jumped on a few more roofs,as we finialy found a house where there were no entered the rooftoop and in there were of em had a gun and wanted to shot us."Wait,dont shot!" Jasica said"Who are you,why are you here and how did you got here?" a older person asked."Thats a lot of questions old man"I said"watch what you are saying"he said angry."We need help my family is locked in the rooftoop and cant leave because of the undeads"I said to them.

They turned away from us and started a debate if they should help us or not,after a good 5 minutes they answered us."We will help you,if you help us!"one of em said,"how can we help you?"Jasica asked them.

They then told us that their neighbours are in the house next to their and that they are also locked into the should help them get here,and then they would help me and my family."Seriosly there are no undeads out you can just walk over"I said suprised how stupid they are.

„We know that there are no"thing"out but they in the house"they then told us that they send a few of em over to get them here but they never came back.I told them that I will do it but that they need to give me their guns,to be didnt wanted to do it but after I said that Jasica is gonna stay here with them they nodded.I climbed again on the roof and used the ability I lerned from Assassins Creed to jump on the next to door roof.I entered the rooftoop and in there was just a small girl holding a Teddy."Little girl,are you ok dont worry Im here to help you"I said to her,she slowly turned to me,I was shocked the girl was full of blood and had a weird look in her eyes."She"slowly walked over to me growling like crazy I instantly grabbed my gun and shooted"it"in the that I found a messange,I read it and found out that the undeads in the house are their neighbours.I didnt wanted to stay any longer here so I climbed on the roof again and went back to the others.

„What happened,we heard a shoot"Jasica asked,I told em what happened and showed them the were very sad about their friends,but they will still help me.I and Jasica returned to my family to prepare them,while the others get their get on the roof of my house and waited for the they didnt showed up in the next few minutes I thought they lied to us,as we sudendly hearda drived over many undead around my house and then stopped for us to get on jumped on the van and they started then climbed into the van and I saw just two of the surviver.

When I asked them were the others are they told us that they wanted to check if I lied and entered the neighbours house,the undeads in there killed them."Im very sorry about that"I told them while walking to a chair to sit,I need a breake.

**Day 4.(TEEHEE)**

**Austins POV**

Its happened just a few days ago,the apocalypse.I was now with my team on a Boathouse on the see.I after I found Dženita full of blood with her dead brother in her closet,we leaved and found some friends of us who somehow Michael who was hidding under his bed,or Jasmin and Jasmina who were alone in their found our other friends with pure at the moment we were going to a store to get supplies."Austin can you stop talking to the nothing there walkers"Dženita said to,"what oh walkers really,where?"I asked her, "There"she show them to me.I smirked,grabed my baseball bat walked over to the walkers and crushed their heads."Level up"I said still told me to shut up and to guard the store while they getting supplies.I waited for 17 minutes,when they screamed"WE NEED TO HURRY".When I asked why,they told me"We will tell you later,just RUN!".I did as they runned to the see where our boat was. We got on it and go the shit out of here,while behind us many walkers were got to our safe boathouse and I could finialy ask what told me that in the store were many walkers locked up in the backyard and that Michael the idiot opened as I asked where Rick is,they were all sad."Please dont say that,that"I pleaded that he is still told me then that he sacrifade himself for us all."THAT FUCKING IDIOT,DAMN!"I screamed from my soul told me to calm down,I tryed and calmed a bit I exploded as they said that Merle was bittin on the hand.I walked over to him looked at the wound,told the other to bring me my axe,pain killer and a first help kit.I grabbed the axe and cutted Merles hand of,he screamed like a little that I gave him pain killer,while I was burning the wound after use first help on him,I leaved him to sleep.I walked into my room washed myself and went to bed.

**TO be Continued...**

**MM:so that was the second page of our story,well A-D isnt here so I needed to write the complete page alone...that lazy bitch,what ever here comes the Extras!**

**Starring**

**Ryan ...A-Dizzle**

**Austin...MasterM**

**Produced by:**

** Chuck Norris **

**Jackie Chan**

**Adolf Hitler**

**Bruce Lee**

**Barack Obama**

**Homeless Mexican **

**Slumdog Millionare**

**Darth Vader **

**A-Dizzle**

**MasterM...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Chuck Norris**

**The Nazis**

**The Walking dead**

**TeeHee production**

**Babyface production**


	3. Day5-Day7

**Day 5.**

**Ryans POV **

„Hurry!"Jack screamed to us,"we make as fast as we can"I said running while being chased by a horde of entered a building and barecadet the door instantly,one luck the door is of steel.

We then walked to the second flor,there were a few and I kill them, and then walked into a room that looked safe."and what should we do now?"Jack asked looking out of the window I said"we wait...".For the night we stayed at the building killed the few undeads in there and searched it for anything that can help us(weapons , food,medicine etc).There wasnt really something that was worth except the fourth room of the third door was locked so we needed to break it the room was a dead person with a gun in one hand,and with a message in the other one.I took the gun,then readed the message „I know that this is the end,my daughter transformed into one of these"things"and bitted me I didnt want to kill her or to transform in on of these I loocked her in her room,and prepared to finish myself,to not become one of before I kill myself I want to help them who is food, weapons,medic everything people will need in the closet in my room. But dont open the room with the _**X **_on it".Jack and Raven were searching for the things the man said,while I walked to the room with the X on it.I prepared my baseball bat and broke the door was no one in the room and the window was broken,I walked to the broken window and saw that the undeads are getting in the building.

„FUCK!"I said and runned to find Jack and Raven.I found em in on of the rooms and told them that we need to leave, they asked why I told them that they getting then told me to get on the roof,I said that it was suicide...but oh well at least it will not be my faul if they kill,and eat came to the roof and I locked the door."And what now?"I asked them,they didnt answered me,they just throw at me a weird looking backpack."Is that what I think that it is?"I asked them smilling,"Yes it is,a parachute"Jack told me,"Then what are we waiting for?"I asked while putting it on and jumped of the roof"POINT BREAK BITCHES!".

**Day 7.**

**Austins POV**

Its al ready a few days ago,we lost Rick and Merle lost his right arm(hand down bro).We needed more food again(because they couldnt take much),so I leaved,ALONE,to get of the walkers were already gone,well except a few.I crushed the head of all walkers who crossed my way.

In the shop werent many walkers,maybe two,or three.I toke as much food as I could carry.I then leaved the shop and there was a familiar face...well at least he was was Rick as a walker,he slowly walked over to me.I took out a gun and shooted my old"friend".I turned then to the see and started walking to the see I put everything I took,and sailed to the the boathouse they asked me what happened,I told them nothing happened.I walked then into my room,and started repairing the guns we found yesterday.A few hours later somebody knocked on my door"come in"i said,It was Edin. „What do you want Edin I got a lot of shit to do"I asked him,he told me that there are a few survivers at the beach"And what are they doing there?Chilling?"I asked him smirking"hehe,um no...they are dieing" he answered me."Thanks for the information"I thanked him,I grabbed my shotgun and sailed with it to the"survivers".I came to the beach,and slowly walked over to of them instantly aimed their guns at me "Whoa,whoa chill out bros"I said to them,they asked me what I want, I told them that I just want to"help you"."How?"one of em asked!"We got everything people need to survive a safe place,food and water and a lot of gunz"I told them,they looked very happy but one of them asked what is the hook.I told them nothing,the just need to leave the bitten ones here while pointing at the two said"No,we can still save them"I then asked how long are they already infected,just a few hours ago."Then its already too late for them"I said while taking on my shotgun and walked over to the infected.I shot them into the head and a bit of their blood landed on of the other man came to me and aimed his gun on my head and said"YOU MONSTER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU",I smirked and said"No you will now die"and then clapped with my hands and the man falled over with a bullet in his head.I then took his gun and turned to the other people and said"If you want to live come with me,and if you dont there are comming Walkers"

They then climbed on the boat and we sailed to our base.

**To be Continued...**

**MM:Finally a new page,bitchez!**

**A-D:It took long enough**

**MM:Shut up,I needed to write the last one and most of the last page.**

**A-D:Not very suprising it is bullshit,oh yes we want to make a special page before of the apocalypse, and we want to ask you if you want to be with comedy(Austin shitting his pants)or Action!**

**MM:If you dont answer us we will do what we you later Bitches and now comes the Extrass!**

**A-D:well Austin shitting his pants is always action for me!**

**MM:your weird...**

**Starring**

**Ryan ...A-Dizzle**

**Austin...MasterM**

**Produced by:**

** Chuck Norris **

**Jackie Chan**

**Bruce Lee**

**Barack Obama**

**Homeless Mexican **

**Slumdog Millionare**

**Darth Vader **

**A-Dizzle**

**MasterM...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Chuck Norris**

**The Walking dead**

**TeeHee production**

**Babyface production**


	4. Day 8

**Day 8.**

**Ryans POV **

It was late in the night, I and my group stayed at a motel. It was very boring because there weren't many undeads left in the town. Most of the undeads leaved the town when they couldn't find more food,or were killed by survivors(like me :P).In one of the motel rooms I found a old gameboy and the game Pokémon Red.I wasn't such a big Pokémon fan, but still better than playing it I remember something my cousin Austin once told me"You know Pokémon Red have a lot of bugs and glitches and the best glitch is Missingno, if you ever have the chance to find it catch it".*Sight*"my old crazy cousin I hope that he is still alive, its always been fun with him*I said while taking my eyes of from the game and looked through the wasn't anything to see so I turned back to the few minutes I heard a scream.

I instantly runned out of the room and saw Jasica being attacked by a undead.I grabbed my gun and shoted the undead in the head.I forget that the sound is draws the undead in the near is now coming to the motel,there weren't very much but,there weren't enough bulled then started his Van and everyone got in, except me,who was still killing the undeads."Come in"Jasica screamed.

I know that that wasn't the right time for a flashback but you know.

I remember how my cousin once sayed to me"_Ryan_, _you're dumb as a mule_ and twice as ugly. If a stranger offers you a ride, I say take it!" or I could seen it on TV once, don't that I climbed in the Van and Jack started the drived away,but then I realized something…"**I FORGET MY GAMEBOY"!**I screamed, everybody then looked at me for seconds with out saying something."What"?I asked,

they all asked at the same time "How stupid are you"?I didn't answered that and sat on a chair and though about my life before these big shit started,aka the the same shit:

-Go to the fucking annoying school

-get back home

-play games on PC, or PS3

-chill on the beach with my friends

-learn

-watch TV

-go to sleep

Well now that I think about it my former live was really, REALLY boring.

**Day 8.**

**Austins POV**

The next day I showed our new friends the base were many Boathouses together.I showed them were they will stay and

have a small garden on a Boathouse, we managed to get fresh earth and a lot of I showed them everything I Michael,Edin and Merle sailed to the walked to the village and cut all the fence of metal and brought them to my old then started building a new big fence there. Winter comes in a few months and the see will then freeze and the walkers will then easy come to fence is slowly rising,in the village were many iron fences and just a few walkers crushed the head of every walker we we walked through the village collection all the iron fence, we noticed something ,yes there were traps, if you ever can call them like that (traps like in the Walking Dead, watch the awesome show).

In all the traps were walkers in."Who made the traps is a genius"Edin said,"Thanks" a female voice says it behind turned around and Michael became suddenly very happy."L...Lejla?Are you that?"he asked her"Michael"!the girl cried and runned over to Michael and tacked him into a hug."Maybe we should let them alone"I said to Edin,who told Michael that we are gonna take the fences to my old house,hey answered with"ok" and we my old house we started building the fence after an hour Michael and his "girlfriend" came to told us then everything who this girl was (Lejla) and that they were old friends and much then asked me if she could come with us on the boathouse."Sure we cant let your "girlfriend"here"I answered him,he and Lejla blushed like crazy.I laughted and told them that's late and that we need to go back now, they nod and we went back at the boathouse I intruded Lejla to everyone and showed her(and Michaels)room,while Michael works a bit in the garden."This will be your room Lejla tomorrow we will come with you and get your things"I said to her with a smirk.

Later that night as Michael entered his room,he was surprised by Lejla sleeping in his bed,Lejla woke up screamed and asked him"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?",Michael in panic answered"I could ask you the same"…**"AUSTIN COME HERE YOU ASSHOLE"!**

**TO be Continued...**

**MM:sorry that it took so long,A-D should have write this part but,oh well he forget it...DAMN YOU A-D YOU LAZY BITCH,btw here comes the **

**Extrass...**

**Starring**

**Ryan ...A-Dizzle**

**Austin...MasterM**

**Produced by:**

** Chuck Norris **

**Jackie Chan**

**Adolf Hitler**

**Bruce Lee**

**Barack Obama**

**Homeless Mexican **

**Slumdog Millionare**

**Darth Vader **

**A-Dizzle**

**MasterM...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Chuck Norris**

**The Nazis**

**The Walking dead**

**TeeHee production**

**Babyface production**


End file.
